1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door transportation method in a vehicle body assembly line and a door transportation device in a vehicle body assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a door transportation device and a door transportation method have been disclosed including a step of detaching a door from a vehicle body after painting, transporting the door to a first door storage device using the transportation device, carrying out the door from the first door storage device to a door assembly line and assembling door component parts to the door in the door assembly line; a step of transporting the door, in which the door component parts are assembled, to a second door storage device and sending the door in the second door storage device; and a step of carrying out the door from the second door storage device, transporting the door to a door assembly place and a main body of a vehicle which completes the assembly of the parts, and assembling the door to the main body of the vehicle body (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H04-358976).